Fieldtrip!
by Benevolence Black
Summary: To keep the students safe, Dumbledore plans a school-wide fieldtrip to Konoha. What will happen when a school of wizards meet the Rookie 9! This is going to be so troublesome. Really light Shounen Ai. Sasunaru. OC in existence. R&R please.
1. Author

Welcome to the fanfiction "Fieldtrip!" I'm your narrator, Benevolence Black. Let me just welcome any new readers and thank them for checking out this story. I'd also like to welcome back any readers from Alien that were kind enough to check out Fieldtrip! and thank them in the same manner.

Okay. So, this is kind of a really long "Author's Note." But it's important, so I'd like anyone who's interested in the story to read through this before you continue.

First off, this is kinda like a "what-if" story. A really huge and nearly improbable what-if. I'm not going to tell you what the what-if is, because it's what the main point of this story is. I'll just say this, there will be an OC. I myself dislike OC's, but this time I couldn't resist. I had an epiphany.

Other than that, pairings will be mainly shounen ai. Sasunaru, really. All the rest will be... well, lacking really. Plus, seeing as how all the main character's will be 12 years old, so it won't be anything hard core. Really, there's a couple of reasons as to how they all are 12 years old. The main reason is that I don't want to be like everyone else, so I tried to change it around as much as I could while still making it believable.

Firstly, as you probably guessed, this takes place in Harry's second year. I've always wondered, WHY DID THE TEACHERS NOT EVACUATE THE BUILDING WHEN A MONSTER THAT HAD ALREADY KILLED SOMEONE BECAME ACTIVE AGAIN?! Besides the fact that if they did, there would be no story. Back to the what-if factor here.

Secondly, on Konoha's side of things, this takes place before the Chunin exams in Naruto. Why? Because I'm only at the part of the tournament during the chuunin exams, and I don't want to make a bunch of people angry by making a huge amount of mistakes. Again with the what-if factor. Will have very little plot-points in common with the book and anime respectively. Gives me some time to do some research. (I'm also re-reading the Chamber of Secrets up to a certain point.)

Back to the subject of the OC for a little bit. (I know, but it's almost over, and this is all you followers are going to get for a while.) You might notice a similarity between the OC's name and my pen name. There is a reason for that. I have a sort of universal character that I've been using for a long time now. Their personality is very flexible, and I can easily change their history. This universal character's name is Benevolence Black. When I had to come up with a pen name, (username, what ever,) I used her name because it was easy to remember. That's the reason to my pen name, and I figured I'd use her newest version as a character in this fic.

Well, I think that was it. Now excuse me while I do some research so I can write a correct fanfiction for all of you. I love how my research is to watch anime...

-Benevolence Black


	2. Chapter 1 FINISHED

**AN: So, first chapter is up. I don't know how long it'll last, but I hope it'll be enjoyable. I certainly do NOT own the book, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. J. K. Rowling and all the people who contributed own everything from the book. I'm sure you can pick up the things that I myself put in. Enjoy!**

Dumbledore gazes at a grain in the wood of his desk through his spectacles. He wonderes what could be done. The old headmaster rememberes the time sixty years ago when the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the first time. Luckily, only one person had died the first time, but who knew when the same, and worse, would happen? Dumbledore didn't want to imagine the students dropping like flies. He thinks back to the message written on the wall over the petrified body of Mrs. Norris.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

_It seems the Heir of Slytherin has a sense of humor, and a tendency to be overdramatic._ Dumbledore looks up at the door opening from a soft "lemon drop," spoken at the other side of the door.

"Ah... Malfoy, you do know that it's dangerous to be walking around, especially after recent events," Dumbledore looks at the person in the doorway over his half-moon glasses.

"Please, Headmaster. I can take care of myself. You know what I'm here to ask, right?" Dumbledore smiles, and gives a very calm answer full of misty humor.

"Yes." He sits back and observes the person walk further into the room and stand in front of his desk. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No thank you, Headmaster," is the answer.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, **Headmaster**," comes the immediate reply, the other person is getting irritated, the Headmaster thinks he will have to tread carefully.

"In answer to your question, yes. I was actually just about to compose a letter to your Hokage. Would you care to help me?" The other person is silent.

"All right. But it'll have to be you writing it."

"Of course."

Blood red flashes as white teeth pull into a smirk.

* * *

At this point in time, Hiruzen Sarutobi is sitting at his own desk in the Hokage Tower, listening to the report of Team Kakashi's most recent mission.

He was troubled that Kakashi did not turn back after learning that the mission, which was supposed to be only a C-Rank, had turned into an outright A-Rank. No, the former ANBU member, with his team of _genin_, followed the bridge builder to the Land of Waves, where he nearly killed himself and his team. The Third Hokage sighs and tells Kakashi to go get some rest, and that he'd take care of the rest.

After Kakashi leaves, a mysterious stranger appears inside the room unanounced with a sharp and very loud clap, carying a scroll. Imeadiately, ANBU are pointing various sharp objects at the person's vital points. Not moving an inch, the intruder speaks in a calm, emotionless tone.

"Hokage-sama. In my hand is... a mission, of sorts. If one of the ANBU threating my life would be so kind as to give it to you, I'd be most appreciative." No one in the room moves for a few seconds, finally Sarutobi stands and orders the captain of the team to give him the scroll. The messenger relinquishes the scroll with no fuss.

On closer inspection, the messenger is a girl of roughly fourteen years of age. She has average height, and is very slim. Her features are hidden in a scarf that is wrapped around her head, even her hair can not be seen. Her clothes are all nondescript colors. A simple dark green tank top, and black jeans with odd-but not noticeable-black and white shoes. The scarf hidding her face is deep burgendy red. The only visable parts of her face are her mouth and nose. Her mouth is what you expect a young girl's mouth to look like, but has a deep frown, while her nose is small and dainty. She stands stiff due to the threating objects, but she naturally has good posture.

After Hiruzen is finished studying the girl, he reads the scroll. The basics of this "mission" is to let a school full of some... "wizard" children stay in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Not really a mission so much as a request. The writer of the letter offers a fair amount of money for the trouble, but the Third Hokage is not won over until he reads the ace that this "Headmaster" had hidden up his sleeve. His eyes widen as he finishes reading the name on the paper. He looks back and forth between the messenger and the letter until he gets over his intitial shock. Then he reads the explanation. When he is finished he colapses in his chair and stares at the girl.

"Well," Hirizen starts, "I suppose I will have to agree now, right?" The girl allows a small smirk, her white teeth flashing in the shallow candlelight. She lifts her head.

"Yes, I suppose you do."

Blood red flashes, reflecting the candlelight.

**AN: I know that readers will have a lot of questions, at least I hope you still do. But let me just say that any "mistakes" that you might have caught on, were completely on purpose. Excluding typos, of course. **

** I'm not going to update any more until I'm at least 5 chapters ahead. I refuse to make the same mistake I did in Alien. **

** Review! Come on, you know you want to.**


End file.
